Dark Angel of Obedience
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Kale goes into a a world of darkness to retreive Small Lady.


Dark Angel of Obedience

Dark Angel of Obedience

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Ronin Warriors._

_ _

As Rini and Yuli were on their way to return back to the time they remember, something strange happened.Something went very wrong.There was a slip between time and space and as Yuli returned to the past on Earth; Rini ended up in a world nothing but blackness.

"What's going on?" Rini wondered aloud.Seconds later, she felt rough hands grip her and drag her away.She could hear their inhuman grunts and growls when they placed her on a cold alter.She wanted to scream but her voice was trapped in her throat.They ere talking in gibberish to another of whatever they were but she couldn't stand what the other was saying either.Only that the voice belonged to a man.His voice was very deep and it went up and down.He sounded something like a harsh-speaking German, only she was _far_ from Germany and far away from Earth.

"Ich atwa Ikay?" said the harsh-speaking man.What he asked was, "What is this thing?"

"Okoy lekuoya poyoto lekin.Ikay veon motor?" they replied.What they said was,"we found it at the gate.What should we do with it?"

She felt that someone leaned over her."Rotortya emol hintan."Meaning, "Make her a slave."

Rini was in trouble and there was no way she could get out.She didn't know where she was or when she was.There was no way she could contact the others either.They threw her in some small corner and she remembered that she had Luna P with her.She scolded herself gently for not remembering to use it to translate what they were saying.They could have said that they were going to sacrifice her to some giant demon or something.

Luna P was her only hope.She quietly said for Luna P to appear and she held the ball in front of her, "Sailor Pluto, can you hear me? I'm in trouble! I'm in some strange black world and I don't think this place is friendly!"

Sailor Pluto received the signal, but a little too late.She could not reply back and there was no way for her to find her.The distress signal stopped right after Rini said 'friendly' because Luna P was knocked out of her hands and smashed into a wall.

"Hey!" Rini hissed.

Someone pushed her down and placed something on her ear."Get to work." The voice said.

"I can understand you?" she mumbled.

"Get to work," the voice said again, pushing a bucket in her arms.Then whoever it was guided her to a giant room, lit by dimming candles."Scrub the floors."The person disappeared.

"I hope the others find me soon," Rini wished aloud."Wherever I am."

"Where's Rini?" Darien demanded.

"I don't know," Yuli responded shakily, "she was right behind me…"

"It's okay, Yuli," Kento said.

"Yeah, we'll find her," Mina added.

"But how?" he asked.

"Maybe Sailor Pluto will know," Ami said. 

"I'm afraid not," Trista remarked.Everyone turned his or her heads. The outer sailor scouts and warlords in their 'human' form arrived."I received a distress signal from Rini."

"So you know where she is?" Darien asked.

"I do," she said, "but there's no way that we can get to her.I've already tried.My time gate is malfunctioning.My garnet rod too----she's lost in time and space.This never happened before.The gate won't open to her location."

"But will it open to others?"Amara asked.

"Only this one," she replied, "if we don't fix the gate soon then, the same can happen to Rowena and Vincent."

Both sets of parents gasped."It's my fault," Yuli blamed, "It should be me, not Rini."

"Don't talk like that," Mia said.

"We have to find a way to get to her," Serena said.

"You can't reach her," Trista said, "She's in a world of darkness.No one can get there freely."

"I can," Kale said, surprising everyone.

They turned their heads, "Y'you can?" Serena whispered.

"I'm the only one here that can," Kale said."Whoever did this tinkered with your gate, Pluto and that's probably how Rini ended up there.As the once Warlord of Corruption, I'm the only that here in this group that can save someone who fell into the darkness."

"There was a time when Wiseman took advantage of her loneliness and changed her into Wicked Lady," Serena said.

"But she would never do that," Hotaru said, "Rini's just not like that."

"Nobody is," Kale said, "that is why everyone falls into the darkness, not jump.Except for, me of course.I think I can jump in and out freely."

"You'd do this?" Amara asked.

He nodded.

"But," Anubis said, "You don't even know where she is.What if---,"

"I said I can get there," Kale pressed, "and I will.I won't return without her.Just wait here for me."

"Thank you, Kale," Serena said, "I wish we could come with you."

"It's safer if only I go," he told her, "I'll be back."He turned around and began to walk down the steps.

Trista didn't want to watch him leave so she ran after him, "Kale!Wait!" she shouted.

"What is it?" he turned back around.

"You don't know what kind of world you'll end up in," she said, "I have no control here.What if you get lost too?"

"Aren't you worried about Rini?"

"Of course I am," she said, "I care deeply about Small Lady, but Kale…it's dangerous.Let me come with you.I'm the guardian of the gate of time and space.It's my duty to find out why this is happening and I—"

Kale aborted her talking by placing his finger to her lips."Listen," he said, "I'll return with her.Don't' worry about me."

"What if the darkness tempts you?" she asked, "There's still a dark side to you, Kale.Even if you aren't the warlord of corruption anymore, you used to work for a very dark and evil force.The sword you hold in your hand is the sword of darkness."

"Trista," he whispered, "thank you of thinking of me, but I'm the only one that can enter in a world of darkness.It's better that way."

"Just be careful," she sniffed as she threw her arms around him, "just…be careful and—,"

"You don't have to say another word," Kale said, "Everything you want will be given to you.It will be done."

"I admire your obedience, Kale," Trista admitted, "but you know this is risky."

"I've done things riskier than this."

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked.

"Actually, no, I haven't," he said thoughtfully, "but I know I'm the only one that can reach her."

"Do you even know what to do?" Trista questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Kale sighed, "I understand that you are worried about me and that's kind of you, but it isn't me you should be concerned about. It's Rini."

"You're right," Trista confessed, "but I can't help it."

"Don't worry about me, Trista," Kale said, "I'll be back."

"You better," Trista said, "or I'll come looking for _you_!"

Kale smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead.He turned around and then he was gone.

After a few hours, or what seemed like hours anyway, Rini's pure heart wasn't pure anymore.They polluted her with darkness and hate and her loneliness took over, making her one of the people who held her captive.It was like she was Wicked Lady again.Her sailor scout instincts would have kept her alive, but she was only strong in a group or with her sister.She was alone.It was amazing how in such a short amount, everything seemed to be too late.

_No one loves me,_ she thought._These people here are my only friends._

_ _

"This will be my new queen," the low, harsh speaking figure told the others.He was probably 6 years older than her.Though the others looked human, they talked like cavemen and even looked like them too.He was the only one that looked and talked smart.He was also gorgeous compared to any man she ever knew.He had jaw-length sleek black hair that glistened under the dim light of candles.His eyes were blue and piecing and he wore a black suit made with material nothing she ever seen before. Everyone called him Xalek.

Rini bowed her head in greeting, though she wasn't sure why she was greeting them.She was in a world of darkness and these people were nothing but cruel to her.They made her into a slave and stomped on her conscious.It made her spirit weak so it was easy for her to fall into their trap.It suddenly didn't matter if she wanted to be his Queen or not because she was.She didn't have a say in anything.This was probably why she ended up here.Xalek wanted a queen and she fell into his world.She was the lucky, or unlucky woman.

Kale pondered how he was supposed to reach this world.Could he use his sword to open a portal to any world, like he was able to do to get to the gate of time and space?Calling upon his armor, he knew that there was no other choice but to try.He pulled out his sword of darkness and held it close to his face, lost in thought."Take me to the dark world," he whispered, "take me where I need to go…." He focused his mind on wherever that black planet was, "Black…. Lightning…Slash!"

The black lightning went through the air and began swirling around in a circle.Its black energy was getting stronger by the moment and consumed air like a black hole.He wasn't sure that this portal will take him to the right place or not but he didn't have any other choice but to try it.So he walked in, hoping that he would be there in time.

Darkness surrounded Kale.And for the first time, it somehow unnerved him.It was too dark, even for him.Kale could see in darkness like he was always able to do.He arrived in the dark world, wondering where in the universe this planet was.Kale heard strange gibberish coming from all over the place.They were about to attack him, underestimating the fact that he was in armor and a skilled warlord.

"Black Lightning Slash!"

They were zapped beyond imagination.

_Foolish creatures,_ Kale thought.

He heard someone ahead talking and began to follow the sound.It was Xalek..Kale couldn't understand a word he was saying.

Xalek saw Kale come through the corridor.Behind him was a deep pit in the shape of a star (like the star in DIABLO…I love that game!).

"Who are you?" Xalek demanded in his native tongue.

"Give me the girl," Kale said, though he knew Xalek did not understand him.

Xalek picked up a translator and threw it to Kale.It fell at Kale's feet.Kale narrowed his eyes.

"What is this?" Kale muttered.

Xalek pointed to Kale's ear.Kale clipped the translator on his ear said, his voice clear and demanding, "Give me the girl."

"No," Xalek replied.

"Return her to me now," Kale ordered.

"She is one of us," Xalek retorted.

"Impossible," Kale said, "Where is she?If you've harmed her I'll…."

Xalek lifted his hand and an unconscious Rini was lowered down on a platform.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Kale demanded, "Tell me!"

"It's only a test," Xalek said, "we will drop her into this pit here." He smiled and stroked her face and hair.He continued to touch her while he talked. "If she lives then we will know that she is a stronger being than us.I will grant her everything she wants.If she dies, then she is not as strong as we were expecting."

"There is no way Rini can live through this," Kale muttered, "and if she does then you will only corrupt her.She doesn't want to stay here.You want someone, then take me.Leave the girl alone.I'll be your slave."

"You?"

"I'm the warlord of corruption," Kale boasted, "go ahead and put me in the darkest dungeon here and see what happens.I can see in the dark clearer than anyone here.I'll teach you to be afraid of the dark.If you think I'll let you hurt that girl then you are wrong."

"You threaten me?" Xalek snarled.

"Just let her go," Kale said, "I'm losing my patience."

"You want the girl?" Xalek asked with a grin.He pulled the rope and the platform Rini stood on disappeared, "then go get her!" He began to laugh.

Not giving a second of hesitation, Kale sped to edge and leapt down into the pit after Rini.His cape ripped vertically down in half.His full armor disappeared, leaving him in his sub armor.His ripped cape remained and it changed into a pair of black, leathery wings.

Rini could hear the flap of wings above her. Was it Pegasus?Rini opened her eyes hoping to see the winged horse instead, she saw an armored dark angel.

"Huh?" Rini mumbled, _have I died and gone to heaven? Is that an angel?Maybe I've gone to hell and that is an angel of darkness?_

Kale reached down and grabbed Rini's hand before she hit the ground and he swooped up like a bird of prey.He held her in his arms and flew up out of the pit. 

"Are you alright?" Kale asked Rini gently.

Rini blinked in surprise, "K-Kale?" he was the last person she expected to see.

"You went after her?" Xalek mumbled in surprise.

"Didn't you just tell me to go after her?" Kale demanded with a snarl."Did you expect me to disobey and let her fall to her death?"

"I wont' let you leave with her," Xalek said.

"You're going to stop me?" Kale snapped.

"There is no way you can leave," Xalek told him, "I have the portal closed.See that gem over there?" he pointed to a vase-like structure holding a giant garnet.It resembled the top of Pluto's garnet rod."That is what brought her here."

"And that's what is disrupting the balance of time and space," Kale snarled.I am going to make you wish you were never born!" Kale reached his hand around Xalek's throat and held him above the pit."Let's see you pass the test!"

"Go ahead," Xalek gulped.

Kale's fingers began to slide off one by one.

"Wait!" Rini cried, "Kale, I'd really like to go home now.Please?Don't drop him in there.You're not the warlord of corruption anymore. Besides, what would Pluto think?"

Kale looked at Rini then back to Xalek.He knew she was right.Kale nodded and turned around with a small groan of anger and slammed Xalek into a wall."You're not worth it."

For a split second, his full armor of the jackal came upon him so only he could retrieve his sword, "Black…Lightning…Slash!" His wings fanned out as he shot his attack of black lightning to the orb that messed up the balance between time and space.It fell into billions of pieces.

"I forbid you to go," Xalek said, "I will kill you!" He ran after them.

"Have you just forgotten that I let him save your miserable life?" Rini shouted."If you are going to give us a hard time then I'll kill you myself!"

"You wouldn't' dare," Xalek muttered, "You're harmless."

"Am I?" she hissed."Maybe I used to be when I was lonely and that is what made me weak.There was a time when someone named Wise Man turned me against all my friends and I became Wicked Lady.So don't you dare cross me!"

"Rini, forget him, let's go home now."

A dark purple fog started to swirl around Rini and the pretty and innocent young sailor scout became Wicked Lady again."I'll show you for keeping me in here!"Luna P appeared in her hand and she threw it at him as a grenade.

"Destroy her!" Xalek ordered his soldiers.But it was no use since nothing could reach her.

The place started to rumble and Kale ran to Rini and grabbed her arm, "Rini, we've got to get out of here!"

"I am not Rini!" she spat.

"Yes you are," he said and began leading her away.

"Stop at once!" Xalek shouted.

Rini began kicking her feet and screaming, "Let me go!"

This time, Kale was not going to be obedient.He lifted her up in his arms and flew out of the place and into the portal just as everything crashed behind him.Rini's time in the dark was over.

*******************************************************************************

"What's taking them so long?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I knew it," Pluto mumbled to herself."I'm going after them."

The portal opened and Kale stepped out of it. His wings were wrapped around him, covering the front of his body. 

"Kale?" Pluto raised her eyebrow, "how?"

"Where's Rini?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Is she okay?" Darien added.

The next moment seemed to act in slow motion.Kale lifted his wings up to reveal the young innocent preteen in his arms.Rini was asleep but Wicked Lady was dead forever.

Everyone smiled and made sighs of relief.Sailor Moon ran up to Rini and pulled her in to her arms.

"Rini, are you all right?" she asked.

"S-sailor Moon?" Rini mumbled.

"I told you all I could bring her back," Kale said.

Pluto walked up and threw her arms around him, "who brought you back?" she asked in his ear.

"You did," he answered, raising his black wings around her.

Nobody had to worry about falling into the darkness because they knew the obedient angel of darkness would hear their cries and bring them into the light.

**The End…How was that?I know it might be kind of short but I thought Kale as a dark angel would be cool!Can't you just picture it?I bet it would make a bitchin' fanart!**

** **


End file.
